1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to security systems for homes and vehicles and, more particularly, to a home security system with a vehicle interface, and a remote vehicle monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems for homes and vehicles have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. Home security systems typically employ sensors at entry points, such as windows and doors, along with interior sensors such as motion detectors and glass break detectors. A control panel allows the user to arm and disarm the system, such as by entering a password on a keypad. In addition to sounding a local alarm, the home security system may include a telephone dialer for informing the authorities of an alarm in the home. Moreover, alarm systems for vehicles such as automobiles similarly employ sensors to determine whether a door, trunk, or hood is opened, whether glass is broken, whether the engine is started, and so forth. However, the respective home and vehicle alarm systems have heretofore operated independently. Moreover, a remote vehicle monitoring solution is needed.